


Shopping

by Zooki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooki/pseuds/Zooki
Summary: Yoshiko went on another shopping errand to the nearest convenience store during their break. This time, however, Riko was forced to join her.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Ja~n!!! Here's the YohaRiko fic as reward for winning the egg cooking challenge!!
> 
> I can't believe eggs have finally managed to traumatize me T_T *glares at voters*
> 
> Also, I'm bad with titles and summaries.
> 
> Update: Please check out this awesome fanart by @fr33m4n135 on Twitter ⤵
> 
> https://twitter.com/fr33m4n135/status/1101325010772230145?s=06

Yoshiko Tsushima was once again on her way to buy drinks for Aqours at the nearest convenience store. This time, however, she's accompanied by her Elite Little Demon.

"I never expected you to also lose at janken, Riri," Yoshiko stated with a grin as she exited the school building with Riko.

"I wasn't expecting it either, Yocchan. I can't believe I did the Yohane scissors on impulse."

"You're finally embracing your inner Little Demon!"

"N- no I'm not! _Although I'm a little happy I get to go with you._ A- anyway, let's get this shopping errand over with."

"Yohane shall lead the way!" Yoshiko exclaimed excitedly while grabbing Riko's hand like a child who is eager to show her latest discovery to a friend. "To the convenience store!"

* * *

The journey to the convenience store was very eventful. The two Guilty Kiss members bickered a lot, laughed together, and Yoshiko tripped over nothing along the way.

"Rejoice, my Little Demons! The Fallen Angel Yohane has once again descended to gather mortal sustenance!" Yoshiko announced as she entered the almost deserted establishment.

The employee behind the counter greeted the newly arrived customers with a welcoming smile, while the one restocking potato chips deadpanned. The latter finally turned towards the cackling fallen angel and noticed a sighing redhead standing beside her.

"I see you're not alone this time," said Grumpyface. She then turned towards Riko, eyeing her for a moment before returning her gaze to Yoshiko.

"Let me introduce you all to my Elite Little Demon Riri!" exclaimed Yoshiko proudly. Smileyface waved her hand at Riko as she said hello while Grumpyface scrutinized her once again, probably silently questioning Riko's sanity.

"Miss, are you fully aware that you're in the company of an idiot?"

"I have finally come into terms with it," sighed Riko. _"But I love spending my time with my favorite idiot,"_ added Inner Thought Riko. The pianist blushed, shook her head, and tried to focus on their task. She should really keep Inner Thought Riko in-check, especially in public, before she slips up.

When Riko calmed down, she saw that Yoshiko was losing to a one-sided argument with Grumpyface who went back to restocking potato chips on the shelf. Smileyface on the other hand was greatly entertained by the comedy skit in front of her. Looking at the scene, Riko observed that Yohane has already formed a contract with the store employees a long time ago. She would like to see more of Yoshiko's adorable love/hate relationship with Grumpyface but they really have to get back to the clubroom before their break ends.

Riko stepped closer to Yoshiko, grabbed her wrist, and excused themselves much to Grumpyface's relief. She then hurriedly led the Fallen Angel to the back of the store where the drinks were located.

"Looks like my Little Demon is eager to succeed in her first shopping mission! To commemorate this event, I, the Great Yohane, shall treat Riri to any drink she wants!” Yoshiko announced with confidence while doing her signature Yohane pose. Riko couldn't refuse the offer. It's not everyday her crush offers to buy her a drink, especially if said crush is someone who is sometimes broke enough to mooch money from their school director so she could buy limited edition candles for her rituals.

Riko scanned the array of drinks; feeling a little giddy. She thought of just going for her usual drink when she spotted a lonesome, familiar looking, pink juice box.

"Well, then, I want that one, Yohane-chan," Riko pointed at the last supply of the younger girl's favorite strawberry juice.

"That one? Well... Uh... That one is kinda off limits, Riri. How about this black coffee?"

"That's too bitter for my taste."

"How about that grape juice?"

"That brand tastes like medicine."

"Then how about this refreshing shikuwasa juice?"

"I want the strawberry juice, Yohane-sama."

"I see. There's only one way to settle this, Riri."

"Heads."

* * *

Yoshiko placed the strawberry juice and other drinks on the counter. She then picked up the shikuwasa juice and examined the nutrition facts. "It says here that it contains 15% vitamin C! This is so healthy! We should trade drinks, Riri. This can prevent you from having scurvy!" Yoshiko stated, trying to sound persuasive.

Riko giggled at Yoshiko's latest attempt in convincing her to trade. She knew the younger girl would try anything to have her favorite strawberry drink, but she never expected that she'll be this desperate and cute.

"Hmm... Maybe I should go with a chocolate drink after all, Yocchan."

"C- chocolate drink?"

"Yup! I saw some earlier."

"On second thought, you can have the strawberry juice, Riri. I did promise to buy you whatever you want. I'll just go back and exchange this shikuwasa with a choco drink. It's been a while since I had chocolates."

"Alright. But hurry back, Yocchan. It's almost our turn to pay."

Their turn came seconds after Yoshiko left. Smileyface smiled at Riko and started scanning the goods.

"Riri was it? Nice to finally meet you. I'm Haruki and that one over there with the grumpy face is Isuke."

"Actually it's Riko. Riri is a nickname Yocchan gave me. Apparently, it's non-negotiable. And what do you mean by finally?"

"Well... _Yohane_ talks a lot about Aqours, especially her favorite Little Demon Riri. Are you two dating?"

"D- da- dating? Us? N- not yet! I- I mean no, we're not!"

"Hahaha, you should ask _Yocchan_ out~ You two would make a cute couple."

As if summoned, Yoshiko came back with a chocolate drink in hand. Smiley- Haruki gave Yoshiko the total and winked at Riko when the other girl was busy counting her money.

"Transaction completed! You have served me well again today, Little Demon," Yoshiko exclaimed as she received her change.

"Hahaha, glad to be of service to the great Yohane. See you again tomorrow?"

"We'll be rehearsing in Numazu tomorrow."

"That's a relief," said Isuke as she walked by, carrying new stocks of strawberry juice.

"Ahaha, don't mind her," Haruki said with an apologetic smile. "We're going to miss you once you merge with that school in Numazu, you know," she added.

* * *

Riko and Yoshiko left the store with a different atmosphere than when they entered it. It's not heavy or awkward, it's just something Riko doesn't like, especially because the Fallen Angel has fallen silent. _"Not the right time to confess,"_ said Inner Thought Riko.

"Yocchan, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Uhm, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine to me. Are you thinking about our new school?"

"Yeah. A little."

"Are you worried about starting over again?"

"..."

"Or are you worried about meeting your middle school classmates again?"

Yoshiko remained silent, glaring at the ground while she was having a debate between her emotions and thoughts. “Both,” she answered softly. "Riri, I once passed by the school where we'll be attending next school year. There's also a convenience store nearby but it was always full of students and office workers and the employees were always busy."

"Hey, I'm sure Yohane will get along with these people sooner or later."

"It will be hard, though. I'll have to start over again."

"You don't have to."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to start over again, Yocchan. You only have to continue being who you are in Uranohoshi. It's okay to continue being the Fallen Angel Yohane in another school."

"Riri..."

"When we both came to Uranohoshi, we were both trying to run away from our past, to start a new leaf, to start all over again in a new school where we don't know anyone."

"I knew Zuramaru."

"But you were trying to avoid her. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that even if we're going to a new school again, we won't be running away from our past this time. We will start the new school year wearing new school uniforms but with the same friends and we will continue to be whom we are now. And if we'll change along the way then it will be for the better like how we changed when we joined Aqours."

"Riri... That was... Very philosophical."

"Don't tell me you didn't get all that?"

"No, no. I understand it all. Just one question, though."

"What is it?"

"IF things still go wrong, will you still be there for me?"

"Always. Even if the whole world is against you, I will always be here for you, Yocchan."

"Don't say that, Riri. You'll just going to create a paradox."

"Eh?"

"I don't want the whole world to be against me."

"I- I didn't know you care what the world thinks of you."

"Of course I care! I care a lot because you're my whole world, Riko."

**Author's Note:**

> Few borrowed words from my buddy Iván and from Ella herself if she noticed it, hehehe.
> 
> Also, thanks Iván for beta reading my work.
> 
> And for those of you who noticed, I'm sorry but this isn't an AnR crossover. I just really hate making up Japanese names for minor characters.


End file.
